A Summer to Remember
by love-fool
Summary: Lizzie & the gang deal w/ old faces from the past & have basically...a summer to remember R/R! *FINISHED*
1. New Faces

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter One: New Faces  
  
Disclaimer: I own only characters you do not recognize from the Lizzie McGuire series.  
  
Setting: The gang is going into 9th grade.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo walked into the Digital Bean after school, it had been the last Junior High.  
  
Lizzie: I can't believe it! In three months we are going to be in high school!  
  
Gordo: I know, it gives me the tingles just thinking about it.  
  
Miranda: Anyway, I'm going to be gone for a week, starting tomorrow, I'm going to be in Mexico City visiting Carlos.  
  
Gordo/Lizzie: WHAT?!  
  
Miranda: Didn't I tell you guys? Oh, right, I didn't.  
  
Lizzie: We'll make do, I'm sure.  
  
Then they see a girl who is sitting with someone who looks like her brother.  
  
Lizzie: Have you seen them before?  
  
Miranda: No, I bet they go to Jefferson.  
  
The girl had long brown hair that came down to the middle of her back; she had deep brown almond shaped eyes. Her brother had jet black hair and deep brown almond eyes like his sister. His sister was about 5'4" and he was about 5'8".  
  
Gordo: You think everyone goes to Jefferson. I'm going and introducing myself, anyone else want to come?  
  
Lizzie: I'll go.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked over to the table, the two teenagers looked back at them.  
  
Lizzie: Hi, I'm Lizzie and this is Gordo.  
  
Girl: Hi Lizzie, I'm Courtney Zimmerman and this is my brother Jared, we're twins.  
  
Jared: Hello Courtney, can't you see that there is another person there? Don't mind my sister; ever since she got a boyfriend in February, she's been a little bit conceited. We went to Jefferson, where did you guys go?  
  
Gordo: We went to Hill Ridge.  
  
Courtney: That's where Ronnie's ex went. God she was warped, no wonder Ronnie dumped her, she was a complete psycho.  
  
Jared: Oh shut up, I can't believe you're going out with Ronnie Jacobs in the first place.  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry to burst your bubble; I was Ronnie's so called psycho ex girlfriend.  
  
Courtney: You're joking, you have to be, there is no way that's true.  
  
All of a sudden Ronnie came through the doors of the digital bean.  
  
Ronnie: Courtney! Babe! How are you--- Jared: It seems as though we've encountered someone from the past. *Hums twilight zone theme*  
  
Lizzie immediately panicked, she didn't no what to do, so she did something she'd never thought she'd do. She kissed Gordo with a burning passion. Miranda spit out her cappuccino.  
  
Lizzie stopped kissing Gordo and they backed away from each other. Ronnie stood in a state of complete shock.  
  
Ronnie: (To himself) Damn, if Lizzie kissed me that good, maybe I wouldn't have broken up with her.  
  
Ronnie then left the digital bean; Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were back at the table.  
  
Miranda: What happened?!  
  
Lizzie: I, uh, I have to go.  
  
Animated Lizzie: This is going to be one interesting summer.  
  
A/N: As much as I think that animated Lizzie takes away from the show, I'm going to have her at the end of each chapter kind of "reflect". 


	2. Almost A Confession

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Two: Almost a confession  
  
Disclaimer: Are thou not wise enough to know that I do not own Lizzie McGuire? Are thou that stupid? I don't reckon so.  
  
Lizzie McGuire had just kissed her best friend, David Zephyr Gordon. She didn't know what to think or even to do. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and had no clue what to do. Just then, the phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered it.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Voice on Phone: Lizzie? It's me, Ronnie.  
  
Lizzie then slammed the phone down really hard. Ronnie was not the person she wanted to deal with right now. Actually anyone for that matter, she threw her heart pillow across the room.  
  
---Meanwhile at Gordo's house---  
  
Gordo was also in his room, he got his camcorder out and faced it towards himself and turned the camera on.  
  
Gordo: Today is June 24th. A day that was supposed to the most ordinary day. All I was going to do was hang out with Lizzie and Miranda at the Digital Bean. The first thing that happened was that we met two twins from Jefferson. Jared Zimmerman and Courtney Zimmerman. It's not everyday you meet twins, Courtney seemed all right, some one I would tolerate. Jared seemed like the fun type of guy that every girl never would expect to be the nicest guy ever. The thing I don't like about Courtney is she's Ronnie Jacobs' girlfriend. Yup, the guy who dumped Lizzie like a sack of potatoes. He is the most idiotic freak I have ever met. When we found out about Courtney, Ronnie burst into the doors of the Digital Bean. He was most likely going to meet Courtney there, he was in a state of shock when he saw Lizzie of all people, talking to Courtney. Then all of a sudden Lizzie kissed me. Yes, Lizzie McGuire, the girl who is like a sister to me, kissed me. I don't know what to think or feel. It's not like I'm madly in love with her, on the contrary the person who I'm deeply in love with is--- Mrs. Gordon: DAVID!!! Miranda's on the phone!  
  
Gordo turned off the video camera, and picked up the phone.  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Miranda: What exactly happened there? Are you two dating each other behind my back? Because if you were I would support you guys all the way, you guys would make such a cute couple.  
  
Gordo: Miranda, listen, and listen very hard. I am not dating Lizzie, in fact I would never date Lizzie, she's a sister to me as you are Miranda. No offense but.  
  
Miranda: Oh! I completely understand! Do you think I wouldn't completely understand?  
  
Gordo: How many cappuccinos have you had?  
  
Miranda: Oh about, actually I don't know, I don't remember! I love cappuccinos though! Do you love them? Because I just love them so much!  
  
Gordo: Miranda, my mom wants me to clean the attic, bye.  
  
Miranda: You don't even have an attic!  
  
Gordo hung up the phone and plopped himself on to the bed. What was he going to do? He then turned on his camera again.  
  
Gordo: Anyway, I'm madly in love with---  
  
He was interrupted by a knocking sound on his window (He's on a downstairs level) He then saw it was the next door neighbor's kid, Jamie, who needed some advice. Jamie would come to Gordo's window and ask him questions. Jamie was about 10 years old. She had long blonde hair, freckles, and blue eyes that looked like sapphires.  
  
Gordo then opened the window to talk to Jamie.  
  
Gordo: Hey Jamie.  
  
Jamie: Oh, hi Gordo. I need some advice, see my older brother, he wants me to tell my mom that I broke the vase, you know the blue shiny one that he likes to look at himself in. See, he broke it when he started to go around the house on his skateboard, but he doesn't want to get grounded because he's having a pool party this weekend, by the way, I have your invitation. What should I do?  
  
Gordo: Jamie, have him tell the truth, and if he does get grounded, it's not your fault or my fault, it's his fault for skateboarding around the house.  
  
Jamie: Fine, thanks Gordo! Ethan says "hi"!  
  
Yes, Jamie was Ethan Craft's little sister. She was very opinionated and smart. She never could relate to Ethan that much since they were brother and sister but she still loved him very much.  
  
Gordo opened up the invite and decided to go online, he then signed onto AIM. He received an instant message from QueenB123.  
  
QueenB123: Hello David.  
  
DirectorDude321: Kate, go away, how did you get my screen name anyway?  
  
QueenB123: It's a small world, Ethan's little sis gave it to me, gotta problem w/ it?  
  
DirectorDude321: No I don't Kate, go away, please.  
  
QueenB123: Fine, I just wanted to tell you I know something I shouldn't know!  
  
DirectorDude321: That being?  
  
QueenB123: You locked lips with McGuire, my boyfriend Ronnie saw!  
  
DirectorDude321 signed off at 5:45pm  
  
Gordo signed off, he could definitely blackmail Kate and Ronnie for no apparent reason. Actually he did, Kate and Ronnie were a thorn in his side.  
  
A/N: Wasn't that exciting? I'm sorry if the cappuccino thing was pointless, it just was to give Gordo a reason not to talk to Miranda. I don't know if Ethan actually has a little sister but I made him have one! Please R/R and thanks to Samantha, Kmacheerchic13, and the no name person for reviewing. Yes, this kind of is going to be like the Boy is Mine in the idea is it might take you along time to figure out who Gordo likes! Ciao! 


	3. Traces of Lipstick

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Three: Traces of Lipstick  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Courtney, Jared, and Jamie.  
  
A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to clear up something. Ronnie is going out with Courtney, Jared's twin sister, but he is also going out with Kate. *That two timing* Jamie is Ethan's ten year old sister, who I made up. And Carlos is the cousin from the game show episode who showed Lizzie's dad how to dance. Ok? Ok! Onward with the story!  
  
  
  
Courtney Zimmerman sat in her bedroom. She was starting to think about her relationship with Ronnie Jacobs. She looked through her photo album with pictures of her and Ronnie. She then went into her closet and took down Ronnie's track sweatshirt he had given her the day before, then she noticed something on it. Traces of lipstick. She looked exactly to see what color it was, then she went downstairs to her mother, Sue, to see if she had that color.  
  
Courtney: MOM!!! I need your help!!  
  
Sue: Yes, Courtney?  
  
Courtney: Mom, do I own this color of lipstick?  
  
Sue: Honey, how am I supposed to know? If I had a dollar for every lipstick you have, your dad could retire from being a pediatrician. I'm sorry I can't help you out with this. Wait? Is that the sweatshirt your boyfriend gave you?  
  
Courtney: Yes.  
  
Sue: Let me see it.  
  
Sue examined it for a few minutes, she didn't know what to say when she came to a realization. Sue: Honey, I'm sorry to say, but that color is too harsh for your pale complexion. Trust me, I'm a cosmetologist.  
  
Courtney ran up to her room, while throwing the sweatshirt onto the staircase, but it ended up hitting Jared in the head as he came down .  
  
Jared: Doesn't anyone have COMMON DECENCY to watch where they're throwing anything? Good god! Where's my favorite little brother, Matt?  
  
Sue: He's at the McGuire household hanging out with Matt, the one he met at soccer practice. Wait? Do you know Lizzie?  
  
Jared: I met some chick named Lizzie two days ago at the Digital Bean, what does she look like?  
  
Sue: She's about Courtney's height, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and she hangs around with two people named Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Jared: I met her! She's Ronnie's ex girlfriend!  
  
Sue: Uh oh, is she going out with him secretly?  
  
Jared: I don't think so, she looked really comfy with that Gordo dude, I'm going to go and pick up the Matt Dude, later mom!  
  
Jared walked down the street to Lizzie's house, until some person he didn't recognize came up to him.  
  
Person: Dude! Want to come to my party next Saturday?  
  
Jared: Who are you?  
  
Person: I'm Ethan Craft! Who are you?  
  
Jared: I'm Jared David Zimmerman! Do you always come up to random people?  
  
Ethan: I have no clue what you're saying, but here's a piece of paper that tells about my party.  
  
Jared: An invitation?  
  
Ethan: Exactly! Coolness! We'll hang at the party!  
  
Jared: OK! *under his breath* Idiot.  
  
Jared continued to walk to Lizzie's house to pick up his brother.  
  
---Meanwhile at Lizzie's house---  
  
Lizzie continued to isolate herself from her friends. Miranda had left for Mexico City and it was way too awkward to talk to Gordo. All of a sudden her door flew straight open.  
  
Matt McGuire: LIZZIE!!! I'd like you to meet my friend!! This is Matt Zimmerman!  
  
Matt Zimmerman appeared in the doorway in a super hero type of pose. He looked like a little version of Jared, he then walked up to Lizzie and shook her hand.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, whatever happened to Lanny?  
  
Matt McGuire: He's in Australia selling peacocks with his dad. Melina is visiting her family in Pennsylvania and Oscar is at Camp Oneida.  
  
Lizzie: Does Matt talk?  
  
Matt Zimmerman: Yes I do! What a stupid question to ask! The nerve! The lack of dignity!  
  
Matt McGuire: He wants to be an actor.  
  
Lizzie: Oh!  
  
The doorbell rang and Lizzie ran downstairs to answer it because her parents were busy cooking dinner. She swung open the door and Jared appeared in the doorway.  
  
Jared: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Jared, what are you doing here? At my house?  
  
Jared: I'm picking up my little brother, your brother and my brother seem to be great friends.  
  
Lizzie: You want to stay for dinner?  
  
Jared: Sure, my mom will probably let me since my dad's away on business and my sister is being a real basket case since she came to the conclusion that Ronnie was cheating on her. My mom helps my sister "work out her issues". Seriously though, my mom's a great person. I'll call her; can I use your phone?  
  
Lizzie: Sure, there's one up in my room, follow me, your brother's probably there too.  
  
Lizzie walked up the stairs and Jared followed her, they arrived in her room and Lizzie handed him the purple phone. He called his mom and she said it was ok for Jared and Matt to stay for dinner. Lizzie, Jared, Matt, and Matt then walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie: Mom?  
  
Jo: Yes honey?  
  
Lizzie: Can Jared and his brother Matt stay for dinner?  
  
Sam: Sure! The more the merrier! Right?  
  
Jo/Lizzie/Jared/Matt/Matt: Sure.  
  
Lizzie: I'll be right back.  
  
Lizzie went back upstairs to put her hair in a bun and put some eye shadow, she walked back downstairs to the dinner table.  
  
Lizzie: What are we having tonight?  
  
Jo: My award winning stroganoff!  
  
Jared/Matt Zimmerman: Stroganoff rules!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Great, the guy that I like is in love with Stroganoff! What am I saying? The guy I like? I've only known Jared for TWO DAYS! Calm down!  
  
They ate dinner with Jared and Matt. Jared was also giving Lizzie flirtatious looks during the whole dinner.  
  
---Meanwhile at the Zimmerman Residence---  
  
Courtney went online to check her e-mail. She read an e-mail from someone called QueenKs1@hotmail.com.  
  
The e-mail read:  
  
Courtney,  
  
I don't know if you know who I am, granted I don't know much about you. My name is Kate Saunders, I've been going out with your so called boyfriend for two months, and some kid named Gordo also informed me that you are going out with him. Well, I say we fry that two timing scummer before he has another girl on the side. Later Partner in Crime,  
  
Kate Saunders  
  
Courtney sent an e-mail back that basically stated that she agreed. Courtney then felt all her dignity coming back to her.  
  
---Back to the McGuire household---  
  
Jared and his brother were about to leave the McGuire household.  
  
Jared: Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, thanks for the dinner. It was wonderful!  
  
Matt Zimmer: Yeah, thanks, Matt, same time tomorrow at my house?  
  
Matt McGuire: You bet!  
  
Jared: It was nice seeing you again, Lizzie.  
  
Before leaving, Jared gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Jared: Bye.  
  
Jared then closed the door behind him.  
  
Jo: It seems as though Lizzie has a boyfriend.  
  
Sam: BOYFRIEND?!  
  
Matt: Here we go again.  
  
Lizzie: He's not my boyfriend. Matt: If you marry Jared, me and Matt can be brothers!  
  
Lizzie walked up to her room and signed on to the computer, she had received an e-mail from JustThePaperBoy2U@msn.com.  
  
The e-mail read:  
  
Liz,  
  
I am so sorry I broke up with you, maybe we can get a bite @ the DB for old times sake. Please let me know what you think, hope it's a "yes"!  
  
Love,  
  
Ronnie  
  
---What will Lizzie say? Is she Jared's girlfriend? What will happen between the formed alliance between Courtney and Kate? And who does Gordo love?--- 


	4. I'm With You

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Four: I'm With You  
  
Disclaimer: I own only characters not seen in Lizzie McGuire. I also do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter.  
  
A/N: I just love these little Author's Notes. I'm glad people like this story or at least tolerate it. I'm sorry if the two Matt's confuses anyone, but I will think of away to make it less confusing.  
  
It was a few days later and Lizzie McGuire did not respond to Ronnie's e- mail. Like she wanted to be reliving her glory days of being an obsessive freak. She liked Jared and there was nothing more to think about, even though the occasional thought of Gordo filled her mind, but she ignored them. She also was psyched for Ethan Craft's pool party which was next Saturday. It had been six days since Miranda was at her cousin's house. She hadn't heard from Miranda and wanted very much to talk to her. Lizzie took out a teen magazine called "It's a girl thing" and started to read it. She then saw an article about finding the perfect bathing suit; she was just about to read it when the phone rang. Lizzie went and answered the phone.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Voice on Phone: Hey Lizzie! It's Miranda!  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! Oh my god! How's Mexico City?  
  
Miranda: So awesome! The guys here make Ethan Craft look like a diseased chimp! I don't want to be nosy but, why did you kiss Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Um, I kind of panicked when I saw Ronnie, I really don't know why still. It's kind of, hard to explain. Are you going to Ethan Craft's pool party?  
  
Miranda: Ethan's having a pool party? I'm so there! When I come back tomorrow want to go swimsuit shopping?  
  
Lizzie: No duh!  
  
Miranda: I got to go, Carlos wants to call his "hot girlfriend" Cocoa, see you tomorrow!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone in a happy manner. She hadn't talked to Miranda for a few days and was anticipating her return. Great, she thought, I haven't talked to Gordo since the "incident". She needed to think of an excuse to call him. Screw it, she thought. Then her brother burst into her room.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! What are you doing here? Haven't you thought of knocking?  
  
Matt: Never crossed my mind, oh well, can I borrow your colored pencils?  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Matt: Because I want to draw.  
  
Lizzie: Fine.  
  
Lizzie went through the depths of her messy drawers and found the box of colored pencils. She handed them to Matt and he paraded out of her room. She then continued to be in an introspective state for much of the day and think.  
  
---Meanwhile at the Gordon residence---  
  
Gordo sat in his room categorizing his documentaries. It was the only thing he could do that would take his mind of what had happened after school had ended. He thought through all these years that out of the Lizzie, Miranda, and himself he had been the one who was the most sure of himself. He now knew that was very wrong and behind that mask he was just a regular teenager, not some guy with a mind that was very complex. Screw it, he thought. He was intelligent and he was damn proud of it! His mind started trailing off to one place, Ethan Craft's pool party. He wanted to go really badly because he thought she might be there, but yet again who knows. He was still skeptical about talking to Lizzie, he thought it would be really awkward to talk to her and it might take a while for things to boil down. Oh well, he thought. He went downstairs to see his mother and father sorting things, when things got boring or uneasy in the Gordon residence, they would go into a sorting frenzy, in this case, his parents were ferociously bored. He then took out the Hill Ridge Junior High yearbook and flipped through it. He started feeling very reflective about eight grade. He looked back on that experience as one of the best ones of his life. He loved school and everything about it. The sound and sights of school was something he yearned to experience again. He then came upon his favorite picture in the yearbook. The one of him and Parker McKenzie.  
  
~*~Flashback- Five months ago~*~  
  
Ah, yes it was time for Mr. Dig to assign the English project of the month. Mr. Dig was quite a creative man when it came to project ideas. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were just arriving in the classroom when they noticed there were only three seats that were scattered around the room.  
  
Lizzie: Great! Let's see, seat number one is next to Parker McKenzie, seat number two is next to Larry, and seat number three is next to Veruca.  
  
Miranda: There is no way I'm sitting next to Larry.  
  
Lizzie: There is no way I'm sitting next to Parker.  
  
Gordo: Here's a novel idea, Lizzie sits next to Larry, Miranda sits next to Veruca, and I sit next to Parker.  
  
Miranda/Lizzie: Ok.  
  
They all sat down in the seats that Gordo decided, and then Mr. Dig came in.  
  
Mr. Dig: Good Morning everyone! Whoa! Did something happen between Ms. McGuire, Ms. Sanchez, and Mr. Gordon?  
  
Gordo: That's the price they pay for getting us here late.  
  
Mr. Dig: I see you didn't say the price "we" pay. Are you implying that you are comfortable with your spot while Ms. Sanchez and Ms. McGuire aren't?  
  
Gordo: I like this part of the room! If I had gotten here earlier than this would have been my choice spot.  
  
Mr. Dig: Ok, then. Our next English project will involve music. Each pair will select a song and kind of decipher it, if you will. I will be choosing the partners. Ok, the pairs are, Miranda and Danny Kessler, Lizzie and Larry, Kate and Veruca, Claire and Ethan, Jenny and Danny Roberts, and last but not least, Mr. Gordon and Parker. Now, go discuss with your partners.  
  
With that Parker turned towards Gordo, and tried to incite a conversation.  
  
Parker: Gordo, what are we doing our project on?  
  
Gordo: Well, I'm guessing first of all that you want me to do the entire project and you want to pick some Britney Spears song.  
  
Parker: First of all Gordo, I hate Britney Spears and second of all I'm not some manipulative freak who makes someone do the whole project, besides you're not the only one with brain activity in this room.  
  
Gordo: Jeez! Maybe if you had some friends you wouldn't be such an ignoramus!  
  
With that Parker's eyes narrowed and started to tear up, she started right into Gordo's eyes so he could feel the effect of how he made her feel.  
  
Gordo: Maybe I went a little overboard with the whole ignoramus thing, sorry.  
  
Parker: Hey, I understand since the rumor is that I hate Lizzie because she sat on my titanic lunch box I got off of e-bay, that you misjudged me, trust me Gordo, there is more to people then meets the eye.  
  
Gordo: I sense a hint of sarcasm in your tone. Anyway, what song do you want to do? Parker: I'm a huge Avril Lavigne fan; maybe we could do one of her songs.  
  
Gordo: Ok, she's not diva, I can live with that. What song do you suggest we do?  
  
Parker: How about you come to my house after school and we will listen to the CD and find out? We can also do our other homework too. Like the Periodic table of elements homework from Mr. Pettus.  
  
Gordo: That sounds good, I'll see you then, you live three houses away from Claire, right?  
  
Parker: I'd hate to say yes, because sadly, it's the truth. Yeah, I live in the yellow house with the blue shutters.  
  
Gordo: Ok.  
  
The bell rang and it was time for Gordo and his friends to go to lunch, he waited for them outside the classroom as usual and they walked up to him with angry faces.  
  
Gordo: Guys, what's wrong?  
  
Miranda: Danny Kessler is being the biggest idiot! He wants to analyze "Mary had a little Lamb" I don't even know why I liked him.  
  
Gordo: And what is your partner dilemma, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Larry wants to do a song from Lord of the Rings! Ugh! I hated the music from that movie.  
  
Miranda: I don't hear you complaining, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, you got Parker McKenzie of all people and you're not complaining.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, just because you don't like someone doesn't mean I can't associate with them.  
  
Lizzie: That's ok.  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie sat down at their usual table with their lunches. Gordo noticed Parker sitting alone and thought it would be a nice gesture to invite her over.  
  
Gordo: Have you ever noticed that Parker sits alone?  
  
Miranda: She's sat alone ever since her friend Holly Adams moved away in sixth grade.  
  
Gordo: Well, I'm going to ask her to come over and sit with us.  
  
Lizzie: Are you crazy?! She hates me!  
  
Gordo: She doesn't hate you.  
  
Lizzie: Since when do you pick Parker McKenzie over your best friend?  
  
Gordo: I'm defending her, not picking her over you! This is picking her over you!  
  
With that Gordo left the table, Lizzie had a look of defeat on her face, while Miranda had a nervous look on her face.  
  
Miranda: Wasn't that a little, harsh?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know.  
  
Gordo took his stuff and walked over to the table where Parker was sitting all by herself, he sat down next to her and she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
Parker: What are you doing here?  
  
Gordo: Well, if it's what it looks like, then I'm having lunch with you.  
  
Parker: Oh, this isn't something that happens everyday, but I enjoy the company.  
  
Gordo: It's funny, I've known you since Kindergarten and I haven't even had a civilized conversation with you.  
  
Parker: I think your first words to me were, "No! Elmo is better than Cookie Monster!"  
  
Gordo: How did that happen anyway?  
  
Parker: I don't exactly remember, we were young and argumentative about the stupidest things.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, arguing about which Sesame Street character is better is a sad thing to argue about. So, tell me about yourself, I really don't know that much about you.  
  
Parker: As you know from my confrontation with McGuire, I'm an environmentalist and a vegetarian. I have an older sister named Celia, she's a sophomore. My mom is a real estate manager and my dad works at a bank, why the sudden interest in me?  
  
Gordo: I've had a conversation with every person in this school besides you; you seem like a mysterious, intriguing person.  
  
Parker: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie had moved their table closer to Parker and Gordo to figure out what was going on.  
  
Miranda: What are they talking about?  
  
Lizzie: Something about "Oh, you're an intriguing person". Boy how he has stooped low.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, when have you decided who Gordo talks and doesn't talk to?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! I hate Parker and Parker hates me, I know it, you know it, the American people know it! It's like him dating Kate or Claire!  
  
  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, there's a difference. Kate ditched us for the popular people and you sat on Parker McKenzie's lunch box in fifth grade. You have a reason to hate Kate; you don't have a reason to hate Parker.  
  
The rest of the day went by quite slowly, Lizzie wasn't talking to Gordo because of Parker and Gordo was going over Parker's after school. He went home, left his parents a note and walked a couple of blocks to Parker's house. He rang her doorbell and she came to the doorway, she looked completely different from she did at school. Her long brown hair was in two French braids that went down her back; she was wearing a black tank top with pajama bottoms and black flip-flops. She answered the door with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Parker: Gordo, I thought you were going to be a no show, well who cares? You're here now, and that's all that matters. Um, you want to come in?  
  
Gordo: Well, I didn't expect to work on our project outside.  
  
Parker: We'll go into my room, just don't mind my sister's mess.  
  
Parker led Gordo down the hall to her room. Her room was painted dark purple and posters adorned the walls.  
  
Gordo: Wow, this room is really, creative.  
  
Parker: Thanks, why don't you sit on the bed? It's better than the floor.  
  
Gordo: Ok.  
  
Gordo heisted himself on top of the bed, Parker sat on the other bed looking through her CD collection. Gordo continued to look around the room, with his eyes landing on Parker. He had never truly "noticed" her before. Parker continued to fidget through her CD collection until she found what she was looking for.  
  
Parker: Yes! I found it! My Avril Lavigne CD and I have just the song we can do our project on.  
  
Gordo: If I hear "Complicated" one more time I am going to scream.  
  
Parker picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at Gordo, he then threw it back at her, before they knew it they were in a pillow fight, until Parker's sister Celia came into the room. Celia looked nothing like Parker in that Parker had long brown hair and brown eyes and Celia had wavy blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Celia: What did I tell you about your little friends DESTROYING our room?!  
  
Parker: We're working on a project, the um, about the um.  
  
Gordo: Sorry, if we got a little rowdy, we're working on a project about deciphering song lyrics.  
  
Celia: If Parker had more, wait, are you a guy? I'm sorry if I couldn't tell, it's just that I don't have my contacts in.  
  
Gordo: Oh, I'm David Gordon, you can call me Gordo though.  
  
Celia: I'm glad to see Parker has a boyfriend.  
  
Parker/Gordo: He's not my boyfriend/She's not my girlfriend.  
  
Celia: Uh, sure, whatever you say.  
  
Celia walked out of the room, and slowly closed the door.  
  
Parker: Sorry, she can get a little curious at times.  
  
Gordo: Hey, I don't mind, it's not everyday I get accused of being someone's boyfriend.  
  
Parker: Well, um, you want to hear the song?  
  
Gordo: Ok, just checking for the last time, is it "Complicated"?  
  
Parker: No!  
  
Parker threw the pillow at him once more and went to her stereo and put the CD in.  
  
Gordo: What's it called?  
  
Parker: It's called "I'm with you"  
  
Song I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
Theres nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but theres no sound Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you im looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythigns a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I dont know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
End Song  
  
Parker: So, what do you think it's about?  
  
Gordo: I think it's about a person that is lost in life and is looking for someone to lean on.  
  
Parker: Wow, that's weird, that's exactly what I was going to say, granted I've listened to it so many times so, um, yeah.  
  
Gordo: Oh, trying one up the one up king, smooth, it's not going to get you anywhere!  
  
Parker: Oh please, don't let your bloated ego get in the way!  
  
Both of them started going into a state of hysterical laughter, Gordo realized that he had never laughed this way before with Lizzie or Miranda. Parker then stopped laughing and Gordo was still laughing.  
  
Parker: It's not funny anymore.  
  
Gordo: Then why am I laughing?  
  
Parker: Because you're weird.  
  
Gordo: Would you rather me be Ethan Craft or weird?  
  
Parker: Hmm? Would I rather you being a dunce ignoramus or a unique, smart, funny guy? What's your psychoanalysis?  
  
Gordo: You think I'm funny?  
  
Parker: Please Gordo, it's obvious, we both have the most warped sense of humor. We get enjoyment by throwing pillows!  
  
Gordo: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Parker: Thanks.  
  
Gordo: For what?  
  
Parker: For making me laugh! Between the dryness of my family and my lack of friends, I never get a decent laugh. Thanks Doctor Gordon!  
  
  
  
Gordo: Well, as long as you get a laugh a day, it'll keep the doctor away!  
  
  
  
Parker: What makes you think I want that?  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Gordo's cell phone rang; it was his parents most likely.  
  
  
  
Gordo: Hello? Yes I'm still at her house. We're working on our English project mom. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes? Ok, I'll see you then. No, I don't need a ride from you guys her house is only a few blocks away. Love you too mom, bye.  
  
Gordo hung up his cell phone and looked over at Parker who had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Parker: You, have to go?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, dinner calls.  
  
Parker: Ok, our project isn't due for another two weeks. How does that say lame?  
  
  
  
Gordo: It's not lame. Hey, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. Parker: The table by the tree?  
  
Gordo: Anywhere you want.  
  
Over the next two weeks Gordo and Parker got closer and Lizzie got more and more envious of Parker. How dare he abandon us? She thought. Miranda didn't mind as much, she thought it was nice that Gordo found another friend. Whenever Lizzie saw Gordo with Parker, her body was filled with jealousy and she felt betrayed. She knew that Gordo knew about her hatred towards Parker and that made it all the worse. Parker confronted Lizzie about it but Lizzie refused to listen.  
  
Then it was the day that the project was due. Everyone knew that Parker and Gordo had gotten closer, because they heard giggling in the back of the room.  
  
  
  
Mr. Dig: It's time for presentations! Ok! Who would like to go first? Wait! I have an announcement. After every presentation I will take a picture of you and your partner for the yearbook.  
  
Kate: Mr. Dig? This is not a good day! I didn't get to do my mint mask on my face yesterday and I have some blemishes that might show up and make me look less than perfect!  
  
Mr. Dig: Well, Ms. Saunders, get a grip, no one ever looks perfect unless of course you're in your own fantasy world. With out further ado, our first group presenting will be, Ms. McKenzie and Mr. Gordon.  
  
Parker and Gordo walked up to the front of the room, giggling about who knows what. Parker put the CD into the CD player. The song played and everyone had a bored expression on their face. Soon the song ended and Mr. Dig stood up to ask them questions.  
  
  
  
Mr. Dig: Ah, an interesting song choice. First question, why did you pick this song?  
  
  
  
Parker: We picked this song because um, it was the song we agreed on? Mr. Dig: Ok, vague response, but don't worry. Mr. Gordon, you field this one, how did you interpret the song to be about.  
  
Gordo: I, I mean, we interpreted to be about someone being lost in life and wanting someone to lean on.  
  
Gordo got more and more uneasy and started to brush his fingers through his hair.  
  
Mr. Dig: Ok, last question, does this song reflect on some real life experience or any feelings you've had in your life.  
  
  
  
Parker: I'll do this one. Um, well, I had a friend that in sixth grade moved and I've been kind of lonely ever since, but when I got assigned to work with Gordo, I now have a good friend to lean on.  
  
Gordo's jaw dropped, was she actually telling the truth? He didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing, he had fallen in love with her.  
  
Mr. Dig: Ok! My favorite part! Picture time! Ms. McKenzie and Mr. Gordon, um get into a pose.  
  
Gordo put his arm around Parker's shoulder and Parker put her arm around Gordo's shoulder, she then pretended to blow a kiss to the camera and Gordo did a very toothy smile.  
  
Mr. Dig: And say CHEESE!  
  
Parker/ Gordo: Cheese!!  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gordo then closed the yearbook and laid back on his bed. He hadn't talked to Parker since the last day of school. He realized that all he did that day was reminisce. Well, at least Miranda was coming home tomorrow, maybe then he could talk to Lizzie. [A/N: Well now you know who Gordo is "madly in love" with! Yeah! I have never read a story where either Parker or Gordo have feelings for each other, so I may have the first one! I'm sorry if it was too fluffy. But hey! Fluff can be good! LOL! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. I'm afraid I might have a lot of L/G shippers after me! Oh well! I'm doing something different and if doing something different is wrong, so be it! I hope you liked this chapter!] 


	5. The Right to Party

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Five: The right to party  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. I own my computer, my plot IDEA, my fan fiction account, and my creative mind! I don't exactly own Jared and Courtney because they are based on people I know in real life and I don't own them, cause yeah.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm mad right now, I got a review saying "Why can't it be L/G?!?!?!!?!" Well, first of all, over 70% of the stories out there are L/G and the 30% consist of Kate/Gordo, New Girl/Gordo, and Miranda/Gordo. Ok, there is to my knowledge NO Gordo/Parker stories. Ok, fine I kind of hinted at Parker/Gordo in "What if?" but they were just going to the dance together, it in my mind wasn't a Parker/Gordo story. Ok, why did I do a Parker/Gordo story and not a L/G story. First of all, because THERE ARE TOO MANY STORIES and truly in my heart, I regret writing one. Second of all, Parker and Gordo are kind of the same personality. That being they both are smart and they don't care what people think of them! And why can't it be L/G? As Hal from Malcolm in the Middle said in the Roller-skating episode, "Don't question my ways, I'm the top skate dog." Then he says some other stuff and breaks into a disco freestyle type of dance. Please, I want to make this clear, DO NOT QUESTION MY WAYS, I am not exactly the best author, but the ways and things that happen in my stories are not to be questioned, they just, happen. Onward with the story. Also I am probably changing the rating to PG-13.  
  
  
  
---The Day of Ethan Craft's Pool Party---  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo got out the McGuire's minivan. Gordo and Lizzie were now on speaking terms. Lizzie flipped one of her braids over her shoulder and smiled brightly. Miranda then made sure her bathing suit wasn't wrinkled. Gordo sighed, Chicks, he thought. They walked through the gate to the backyard to see a huge pool there with the works, slide, diving board, you name it and it was there. About fifty people were there already including Kate, Claire, Brooke Baker, Jennie Woods, Danny Kessler, Ronnie Jacobs, Courtney, Jared, and Larry Tugdeman.  
  
  
  
Miranda started to check Ronnie out, she tried to stop, but she couldn't help it. Oddly enough, she was starting to get feelings for Ronnie. Miranda though couldn't tell Lizzie, because in their friendship it was forbidden to go out with the other ones ex boyfriend.  
  
Gordo started to look around to try and see if Parker was there. He looked around, but then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see a brunette girl with hair cascading over her shoulders. This can't be Parker, he thought, Parker has long straight brown hair that comes down to the middle of her back. He also then noticed that Lizzie and Miranda had walked off to the snack table without him.  
  
  
  
Parker: Gordo! Hello! It's me! Parker McKenzie!  
  
  
  
Gordo couldn't believe it, it actually was her, but where did her long hair go?  
  
  
  
Gordo: Parker? I couldn't have recognized you, uh, your hair, it's shorter.  
  
  
  
Parker: Gordo? It's called a haircut, and I thought you were the smart one! I wanted to get my hair cut, for the summer swimming and diving team at the YMCA. So, how's life treating you?  
  
  
  
Gordo: It's going pretty good, heck, there's no school and I have just so many things to do!  
  
Parker: Uh huh Gordo, sure, whatever you say! You forgot to ask me how I was doing!  
  
Gordo: Fine, how are you Parker?  
  
Parker: Just peachy! Thanks for asking!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile over at the snack table, Lizzie watched Parker and Gordo laughing and having a good time, and did I mention having a good time? Anyway, Lizzie watched how Gordo was acting, he looked like he was having more fun now, then he had ever had with Lizzie or Miranda. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel a sense of jealousy overwhelm her body. She then saw Jared talking with, Larry Tugdeman of all people, why had he sunk so low? Oh well, Lizzie thought as she grabbed some chips and dip. She then grabbed a glass of soda and sat at a table on the patio. Surprisingly, Brooke Baker came over and sat with her.  
  
  
  
Brooke: It's taken this long for Gordo to find another girlfriend?  
  
Lizzie: Parker McKenzie is NOT Gordo's girlfriend!  
  
Brooke: I'm not interrogating you, jeez! So, how's life been treating you?  
  
Lizzie: Why do you care?  
  
Brooke: Oh, I see what's going on, you're jealous of Gordo and Parker, join the club.  
  
Lizzie: You, still like Gordo?  
  
Brooke: What do you think? He was the best boyfriend I ever had and then he broke up with me! I cried every night for two months! Yeah! That's right! Two months!  
  
Lizzie: You went out with him in seventh grade, why would you still be jealous when we're almost in ninth grade?  
  
Brooke: I just thought it was always meant to be, is that so wrong?  
  
Lizzie: No, that's how I felt with Ronnie.  
  
Brooke: You went out with Ronnie Jacobs? Was he two timing you then like he is with Courtney Zimmerman and Kate Saunders?  
  
Lizzie: No, he broke up with me to go out with Courtney, and then some how, magically found Kate and is going out with her. Do they know about the other one?  
  
Brooke: Yeah! They're planning revenge on him, today!  
  
Lizzie: Cool!  
  
Brooke: Also, I don't know if you knew this already, but, there's a rumor that Miranda likes Ronnie!  
  
Lizzie's jaw dropped down really far, Miranda might like Ronnie! That disobeyed one of the friendship rules that were set in stone.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Brooke, are you serious?  
  
  
  
Brooke: As serious as the sky is blue, I overheard her talking to Jennie Woods.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda's the least of my worries, I have something big to worry about.  
  
Brooke: Gordo and Parker?  
  
Lizzie: No!  
  
Brooke: Lizzie, get over it, you have the disease.  
  
Lizzie: What disease?  
  
Brooke: You have the "jealous friend" disease, you were jealous when Gordo and I were going out, and you're jealous that Gordo is most likely going to ask Parker to be his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: They haven't even gone out on a date!  
  
Brooke: How can you be so sure? You didn't know that Gordo and I were going out until you saw me and him kiss.  
  
  
  
Lizzie stormed off leaving Brooke all alone, she then saw Courtney and Kate get behind Ronnie and push him into the pool. Ronnie fell, and with style. Courtney had a satisfied grin on her face until she too, got pushed into the pool by Kate. Courtney stood up in the pool and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
Courtney: What did you do that for, Kate? I thought we were in this together!  
  
Kate: Like I would team up with some freak who was also dating my boyfriend! Excuse me! But I'm too perfect for people like you, and I'm keeping Ronnie! That's that!  
  
Ronnie started backstroking around the pool so everyone could see his so called "six pack".  
  
  
  
Ronnie: Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around.  
  
Courtney: Save it Jacobs! We're through!  
  
Kate: And so are we!  
  
Ronnie: Kate, babe, I thought you loved me.  
  
Kate: And geeks take over the world, uh huh, like that's going to happen.  
  
Miranda then smiled, Ronnie was on the rebound, perfect time for her to sink her claws into him.  
  
Miranda saw Ronnie in the pool and got in and began to swim over to him, until Courtney swam out in front of her.  
  
Courtney: Don't tell me you're going after Ronnie?  
  
Miranda: So? I like him.  
  
Courtney: Your best friend went out with him! Damn it! It's written in stone!  
  
Miranda: I can do whatever I please, if you don't mind I have a guy to seduce and you're in my way. So, move?  
  
Courtney: Fine, you will get hurt, just don't come crying to me, Kate, or Lizzie if that happens. Believe me, it will.  
  
Miranda went around Courtney towards Ronnie, and saw him sitting in the corner of the pool. He was just sitting there staring at the sky.  
  
  
  
Miranda: Hey.  
  
Ronnie: Oh hi, did you ever notice the clouds? And I mean, truly notice the clouds Miranda?  
  
Miranda: No, I don't think I have really.  
  
Ronnie: Ooh! There's one that looks like a football.  
  
Miranda: Oh, where?  
  
Miranda started looking for the football shaped cloud, when Ronnie started to look over her. Not bad, he thought to himself, nice body.  
  
  
  
Miranda: I can't find it, where is it?  
  
Ronnie: Oh, it's not there anymore.  
  
Miranda: How are you feeling?  
  
Ronnie: Well, now that you're here, never better.  
  
Ronnie put his arm around Miranda and she sighed. Never better, same with me Ronnie, she whispered quietly to herself. Miranda then noticed that Lizzie was staring straight at her as she was talking with Brooke Baker. Gordo was still talking to Parker and they were just laughing and giggling and having a jolly old time, compared to Kate and Courtney who were sulking about their recent defeat.  
  
  
  
Gordo and Parker were sitting near the pool slide and just laughing and talking about anything and everything. Parker then started to look deeply into Gordo's eyes as Gordo stared into her brown eyes that had flicks of green in them. Parker's face turned red in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Gordo: Your face is turning red.  
  
Parker: I know.  
  
Gordo: Why is it turning red?  
  
Parker: I was going to ask you something, but I don't know how you'd react.  
  
Gordo: What is it?  
  
Parker: Will you go out with me?  
  
Gordo: Why wouldn't I?  
  
Parker: I don't know. So what's your answer? Gordo: Of course, but we don't have to wait to go on a date, we're at a party and this is our date.  
  
Parker and Gordo walked off to the snack table, while Lizzie and Brooke were talking at a nearby table. Lizzie's body was filled with betrayal and jealousy.  
  
  
  
Brooke: Lizzie, what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: He knows how much I hate Parker and he sees that it's hurting me and he's being an asshole. Then there's Miranda who's practically mauling my ex-boyfriend, Ronnie, and there's you listening to me babble on about some crap and-  
  
Brooke: Lizzie, oh my god, Lizzie, you poor thing, please calm down and look at this in a calm manner-  
  
Lizzie: Calm down?! Calm down?! What are you insane? Didn't you just hear me? There is no way for me to calm down!  
  
  
  
Brooke sighed; Lizzie's face was overrun with betrayal, jealousy, and depression. Lizzie looked at Brooke to try and help her, but Brooke knew she couldn't have.  
  
  
  
Brooke: Obviously I'm not of help, sorry, bye.  
  
Brooke walked away with her head hung low towards the ground. Lizzie sat at the table playing with the straw in her smoothie. She sighed as she looked at everyone all happy, having a good time, unlike her. She looked at the sundial in the garden. It was currently 5:00pm and she had been there since noon. Someone then came behind Lizzie and made a sheep noise, she then turned around to see it was Jared.  
  
Lizzie: What are you doing here, Jared?  
  
Jared: Hmm, Blondie boy over there randomly handed me an invitation so I decided to drag my sister and come! What's wrong Georgia Peach? Lizzie: Gordo is hanging around Parker McKenzie, who he knows I hate and Miranda hooked up with Ronnie who is on the rebound.  
  
Jared: Well, Miranda is hard headed and Gordo is, well I don't know what Gordo is, but you are really cool and nice, and have never locked me in the closet, but that's beside the point. And here I am having the worst sister in the world, while I can have a sister like you. Listen, would you ever consider going out for pizza with me and my friends?  
  
  
  
Lizzie: That'd be nice, when?  
  
Jared: How about tomorrow at 2:00pm?  
  
Lizzie: That sounds good, but what about my brother and your brother?  
  
Jared: Isn't he going to Jamie Craft's pool party here tomorrow? I know my brother is.  
  
Lizzie: He might, he got grounded for putting baking soda in the washer.  
  
Jared: He never learns from my mistakes, oh well, I have to go watch my brother. My parents are going out for dinner tonight. Later, Liz!  
  
As Jared left, Lizzie watched him. Why can't all guys be like him? She thought. L  
  
Lizzie then looked up when she heard a scream come from the pool, it wasn't a "you splashed me" scream, more like a "don't touch me scream". Lizzie then saw who the scream came from. Miranda.  
  
Miranda was trying to get away from Ronnie because he was trying to make out with her, even though she really didn't want to. Lizzie then saw Larry jump into the pool and get in front of Ronnie to try and block him from Miranda.  
  
Larry: Leave the lady alone.  
  
Ronnie: She's not a lady, she's a babe. She's my babe.  
  
Larry: Maybe I should make this so your fatuous brain can understand. Get away from Miranda Sanchez before I make your life a living pain.  
  
Ronnie: You can't do anything to me.  
  
Larry: I have Jedi forces I can call to, to get my revenge on you for hurting Miranda.  
  
Ronnie: I didn't do anything, she came on to me.  
  
Lizzie then got up from the table. No one pushed Miranda around and got away with it.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe he didn't make it clear, you two timing, conceited, idiot! Get away from my friend before I spill your "little secret".  
  
Ronnie: Liz, Liz, Liz! Anything but that!  
  
Lizzie: Ronnie, you and your lovely problem. Hmm, to tell or not to that is the question.  
  
Kate: Tell!  
  
Courtney: Tell!  
  
  
  
Lizzie: The people speak. Ronnie Jacobs' little secret is.  
  
Ronnie: Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll get away from Miranda! Just don't tell!  
  
Ronnie got out the pool and was just about to open the gate when he ran into it. A hysterical sound of laughter filled the air and he tried to regain his stature and get out.  
  
Courtney: Lizzie! What was his secret?  
  
Lizzie: He didn't have one! I made him believe he did!  
  
Kate: Good job McGuire, but I could have done better.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda sat on the edge of the pool and kicked her feet in the water with a depressed look on her face. Larry then swam over to her.  
  
  
  
Miranda: Larry?  
  
Larry: Yeah?  
  
Miranda: Thanks.  
  
Larry: It's very easy to scare an idiot with big words. Hey, anything for a damsel in distress.  
  
Lizzie then watched Larry and Miranda, then watched Gordo and Parker. Her two best friends had found someone, but she hadn't. At least her friends would be there for her, or at least she hoped they would.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Wow that was a doozy. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've had the biggest case of writer's block and have had lots of things going on. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday. Ta Ta for Now!] 


	6. Mama Mia!

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Six: Mama Mia!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lizzie McGuire, and Penguins will take over the world. Nope, never going to happen, maybe the penguin thing but anyways, the character of Aubrey is Keeponwritin's.  
  
  
  
---The next day---  
  
  
  
Lizzie woke up with beams of sun in her eyes; actually it was her brother shining a flashlight in her face. He also was hovering around her with, Matt Zimmerman, Jared's brother. But he wasn't Matt anymore; he was MJ so people could tell the difference between the two.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! MJ! Get off of my bed before I turn you into road kill!  
  
Matt and MJ scurried as Lizzie lifted her head and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10:00, four more hours till she was going out for Pizza with Jared and his friends. She barely knew anything about Jared's friends except the fact that they were his friends and they went to Jefferson. Ah, the one time when little brothers are useful, or should I say their friends, she thought to herself. She got out of bed and put her slippers on in a clumsy manner and was practically stumbling like a drunkard. She then saw Matt and "MJ" trying to toboggan down the stairs with a box.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Matt! Can I ask your friend a question?  
  
Matt: Um, ok?  
  
Lizzie: MJ, what are your brother's friends like?  
  
  
  
MJ: Schuyler is his next door neighbor, she's all right. Um, Kevin is the coolest guy on earth. Whatever you do stay out of Lacey Rubik's way, she is the biggest snob I know. I don't know if he's going to have any other people come for pizza, I wouldn't know I've never been invited.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Thanks, I guess.  
  
Lizzie then walked downstairs to the dining room to get some cereal for breakfast. She got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured herself some Cheerios and grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down. Her mother and father were also sitting down at the table and staring at Lizzie. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Jo: So, today's the big day? Going out to pizza with Jared and his friends? My little girl is growing up!  
  
Sam: If he tries anything with you, stab him your house keys, or bring some homemade pepper spray!  
  
  
  
Animated Lizzie: Welcome to Date Self-Defense 101 taught by my dad, a man who got chased by a flock of birds.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Dad! There will be about six other people there!  
  
Jo: Sam! Don't make her anymore nervous then she is on her big day!  
  
Lizzie: I'm not nervous.  
  
Sam: Why is everything my fault? I just want to eat my bacon and eggs.  
  
Lizzie then went upstairs to the bathroom to go take a shower; she read the clock which said 10:30. She then took a shower and went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear. She had no clue to wear even though various articles of clothing filled her entire closet. She frantically looked through her closet to find something nice to wear. Then she stumbled upon a red one shoulder tank top and a dark denim skirt that would reach her knees. Perfect, she thought as she put it on. She then put a pair of flip-flops on and went into the bathroom to dry her hair and put on her make-up. She scrunched her hair to make it appear wavy and was ready to put on her make-up which consisted of black eye-liner, and pink lip gloss. She then turned to the clock which read 1:41; Jared would be picking her up in four minutes.  
  
  
  
Then, the doorbell rang, Lizzie ran down the stairs, but before she could answer, her brother and MJ were down there talking to Jared, whom may I add was looking very nice in his plaid button up shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
Jared: Matt! Is Lizzie here?  
  
Matt/MJ: No, we sent her on a spaceship to Mars.  
  
Jared: Then why is she right behind you about to choke you?  
  
MJ and Matt turned around and ran up the stairs to Matt's room. Jared and Lizzie stood there and rolled their eyes.  
  
Jared: Are you ready to go?  
  
Lizzie: Just a second. (To her parents) MOM!!! DAD!!! I'm going!!!  
  
Sam/Jo: Ok! Have fun!  
  
Sam: Take some pepper spray!  
  
Jared and Lizzie walked out to the van where Jared's mom, Sue sat in the driver's seat. They got in the van and sat in the seats. Sue had long dark brown hair and her face was covered with freckles.  
  
Sue: Hi kids.  
  
Lizzie: Hi Mrs. Zimmerman.  
  
Sue: Lizzie, sweetheart, call me Sue. Jared, you should have more nice and polite friends like Lizzie, maybe they'd rub off on you.  
  
Jared muttered something quietly to himself and looked out the window while Lizzie sat there in a nervous silence, then the van pulled up in the parking lot to "Skippy's Italian Pizza delights". Jared and Lizzie got out of the car and said "Goodbye" to Sue.  
  
Jared: You're going to love this place Lizzie; did you remember to bring your ten dollars?  
  
  
  
It was a tradition along with the Sunday Pizza tradition, for everyone to bring $10 for "the pizza fund".  
  
He then led Lizzie by the hand into the restaurant. The pizza place was really huge and even had an arcade, which Jared's table was right near. She then spotted the table which had enough seats for ten people, even though there were only going to be eight. Lizzie then followed Jared to the table where six people were already sitting.  
  
Girl: Jared, you're late, again.  
  
Jared: Jeez, Lacey, I had to pick up my good friend Lizzie. Everyone, this is Lizzie. Lizzie here we have, Lacey, Schulyer, Kevin, Leo, Dylan, and Aubrey.  
  
Lacey was an extremely skinny girl with black hair and piercing golden colored eyes, she wore lots of make-up and was dressed in a print shirt that had an island scene and a black mini skirt. Schulyer had dark blonde hair with bleach blonde highlights and crystal blue eyes that seemed warm and friendly. She was of average build and was wearing a blue tank top and denim shorts. Kevin had blonde hair and small blue eyes and seemed weird yet nice. Leo was extremely tall and had golden brown hair and almond shaped eyes that you could just stare into for hours. Dylan had jet black hair and naturally blue eyes. Last, but not least, Aubrey was tall for her age and had brown hair that came to her and hazel eyes.  
  
  
  
Lacey: Wow! Jared found a friend. I could just cry it's so beautiful.  
  
Aubrey: Like you have any that actually like you.  
  
Lacey: Everyone loves me and I intend to keep it that way.  
  
Schulyer: Someone's been watching too much Cruel Intentions. Lizzie, don't mind Lacey over here, we're still waiting for her ego to explode. So, which school did you go to?  
  
Lizzie: Hill Ridge, you guys went to Jefferson, right?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Lacey: Ronnie Jacobs is on the rebound! Finally, he can date someone good, like me.  
  
Jared: Hey, my sister went out with him and so did Lizzie.  
  
Lacey's face brightened up with excitement and glee.  
  
Lacey: You went out with THE Ronnie Jacobs?! What was it like?  
  
Lizzie: I regretted ever going out with him.  
  
Aubrey: I don't see what you see in him, he's not very attractive.  
  
Dylan: I don't like him very much, he's a big egomaniac, actually Lacey and Ronnie would go well together.  
  
Lacey: Don't hate me because I made the high school freshman cheerleading squad.  
  
Leo: My sister made that cheerleading squad even when she fell twice.  
  
Lacey: Whatever goofball.  
  
Kevin: Anyway, Lizzie is it? Is there any type of pizza you don't like?  
  
Lizzie: Um, basically just anchovies, other than that I like it.  
  
Dylan: There goes my idea!  
  
Leo: He's just joking.  
  
Aubrey: So same as always, half pepperoni half sausage and mushroom?  
  
Jared: Yeah, is that ok with you Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Sure.  
  
Lacey: So, Lizzie, why are you here?  
  
Lizzie: Jared invited me and I said "yes". Got a problem with that?  
  
Lacey: Don't you have friends of your own?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, they include Jared; my question is, do you?  
  
Lacey: Hello! I was the most popular girl at Jefferson!  
  
A waitress walked up to the table. She looked to be in her early twenties and she had long bleach blonde hair with hideous dark brown roots. Her eyebrows were horribly thin and she wore two much make-up.  
  
Waitress: Hi, my name is Jackie and I'll be your waitress today, can I start you guys off with some drinks? Lacey: Do you have any bottled water?  
  
Jackie: Yes we do.  
  
Lizzie: I'll have a Pepsi.  
  
Jackie: Does anybody else want one?  
  
Leo/Dylan/Schuyler/Aubrey: Yes.  
  
Kevin: I'll have some orange soda.  
  
Jared: I'll have a sprite.  
  
Jackie: I'll have your drinks in a few minutes.  
  
Jackie walked away to the kitchen to get the drinks.  
  
Schulyer: Lace, wasn't that your sister?  
  
Lacey: PFFT! No! My sister actually knows how to groom her eyebrows!  
  
Aubrey: Then why does her name tag say "Jaclyn Rubik"?  
  
Lacey rolled her eyes at Aubrey and sulked.  
  
Lizzie: So, how long have you guys been coming here?  
  
Schulyer: Every Sunday for the past two years. It's nice to have someone new here.  
  
Kevin: We all get tired of listening Lacey talk about herself.  
  
Lacey: At least I'm interesting unlike you Kevin Umber!  
  
Lizzie: So, how do you know you got on the cheerleading squad?  
  
Lacey: Well Lizzie, try outs were last week and they called me and said that I made the team.  
  
Lizzie: Did someone named Kate Saunders try out?  
  
Lacey: Hmm, I think so. She wasn't very good, like me. Why do you ask?  
  
Lizzie: She went to my school and she also went out with Ronnie Jacobs.  
  
Lacey: She's not exactly cheerleader material, her balance is off and her roots are terribly uncared for.  
  
Leo: All she talks about is hair, you'll get used to it.  
  
Lacey: What makes you think she's staying?  
  
Schuyler: Lacey, she's staying. Deal with it.  
  
Lacey: Then you deal with not being popular.  
  
Jackie came back out with the drinks.  
  
Jackie: Here you go, now ordering time.  
  
Jared: We'll have a twenty four cut with half sausage and mushroom and half pepperoni and sixteen breadsticks and dipping sauce.  
  
Jackie: Cheese or Italian Pizza Sauce?  
  
Lacey: Italian Pizza sauce.  
  
Schuyler: No, cheese! We always get cheese!  
  
Lacey's forehead wrinkled and she raised her eyebrow at Schuyler, no one dared to disagree with her.  
  
Jared: How about both?  
  
Jackie: That's ok so Ms. Finicky over here doesn't go psycho. I'll come out with your food in a while.  
  
Jackie walked away to the kitchen.  
  
Lacey: Thanks for embarrassing me, Schulyer!  
  
Leo: You don't have to thank her, you do it by yourself.  
  
Schulyer: Lizzie are you trying out for any sports teams?  
  
Lizzie: I'm not really an athletic type of person.  
  
Schuyler: Oh, that's too bad; I wanted someone to try out for the basketball team with me.  
  
Kevin: Wow, it's already July 2nd. It seems like just yesterday I trampled Jared trying to get out of the hell hole we're stuck in with those other children.  
  
Aubrey: You've said a mouth full buddy. In ninth grade we're going to be on the bottom of the food chain with hormonal and steroid induced sophomores, juniors, and seniors above us. Lizzie: It's the circle of life!  
  
Jared: *singing* The circle of life! And it moves us all..  
  
Lacey: I need some duct tape.  
  
Aubrey: For yourself?  
  
Lizzie and Jared exchanged looks. Lizzie knew that she couldn't stand Lacey, she was worse than Kate and Claire combined. Schulyer and Aubrey seemed nice and everyone else was just way too quiet. Then Jackie and a waiter came with the food. The waiter looked about to be in his early 30's and had black spiky hair and was about six feet tall.  
  
Jackie: Enjoy your food!  
  
The food was set on the table and the scents of bread sticks and pizza filled the air. Lizzie looked at the pizza with a hungry look on her face. All she had for breakfast was a bowl of Cheerios.  
  
Leo: Let Lizzie have the first piece, she's the guest and the newest member of our group.  
  
Lacey: Uh no, I get the first piece of pizza, it's the law.  
  
Jared cut a piece of pizza off of the pepperoni side and gave it to Lizzie.  
  
Jared: The law has been broken.  
  
Aubrey: Oh my god! Call the police! Lacey didn't get the first piece of pizza! It's a conspiracy!  
  
Everyone except Lacey laughed hysterically at Aubrey's joke. Lacey spotted Kevin's half full glass of orange soda and looked at Lizzie. It's perfect, she thought, little Miss Blondie won't come here ever again. Lacey picked up the glass and moved over closer to Lizzie. Leo saw what Lacey was about to do and as she was about to pour the orange soda on her.  
  
Leo: *whispering* Watch out! Lacey's going to do something.  
  
  
  
It was to late, the orange soda from the glass poured on to Lizzie, along with the half melted ice. Lizzie was soaked with orange soda and ice and she saw Lacey trying to conceal the cup.  
  
Lizzie: I'm sorry you didn't the first piece of paper, you can have it!  
  
Lizzie took the piece of pizza and smooshed it on Lacey's face, Lizzie then removed the piece to reveal Lacey's sauce and cheese covered face.  
  
Lacey: That's it! I'm sorry, have some sauce!  
  
Just as Lacey was about to pour the sauce on to Lizzie, a plastic ball hit Lacey on the back. Lacey turned around to see Matt, MJ, Jamie, Melina, Lanny, and Oscar.  
  
Matt: Touch my sister one more time and we'll get you ten times as bad as you got her!  
  
Lacey: Oh shut up you eleven year olds!  
  
Melina: Maybe you didn't hear him! Leave Lizzie, alone!  
  
Lacey: Or what?  
  
They all took off their backpacks and got out a can of whipped cream.  
  
Lacey: You wouldn't DARE!  
  
Jamie: Oh yes we would! Ready? Aim! Fire!  
  
Lacey was just about to stand up when she got pelted with whipped cream all over her body. Jackie and the restaurant's manager were walking around when they saw Lacey covered with whipped cream and pizza and Lizzie covered with orange soda.  
  
Manager: What is the meaning of this?! Jaclyn! You should have kept a better eye on them.  
  
The manager was a woman in her forty's. She had black curly hair and piercing golden brown eyes. She also had a little bit of an Italian accent.  
  
Jackie: Mom! I'm sorry, hormones and a pizza place just don't just mix! I don't know where the juveniles with the ready whip came from!  
  
Manager: All of you are banned from the restaurant! Jaclyn, after you clean this up, leave.  
  
Jackie: Why?  
  
Manager: You're fired!  
  
Lizzie: Does this mean we don't have to pay?  
  
Manager: I knew I shouldn't have taken over Grandpa Skippy's pizza place; yes you do have to pay!  
  
Everyone put their money on the table and left the restaurant except for Lacey, whom was ordered to clean up the mess. Jared's mom arrived and looked at Lizzie quizzically.  
  
Sue: Honey, what happened to you?  
  
Jared: Lacey spilled orange soda on her because she took the first piece of pizza.  
  
Sue: I never liked Lacey.  
  
Jared and Lizzie got into the van and Sue dropped Lizzie off at her house. Lizzie got out of the van and waved goodbye. She then went into the house and saw her mother and father waiting for her.  
  
Jo: Lizzie! What happened?  
  
Lizzie: Some idiot poured orange soda on me, no big.  
  
Lizzie took a shower and put on her pajamas. Today had been an interesting day to say the least.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Who hates orange soda? I do I do, do ooh!  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Wasn't that fun? I had the day off from school today and have been writing since 9:30. Ah, some references in this chapter included "The Lion King" and "Kenan and Kel" The Lion king one had to do with when Jared was singing and the Kenan and Kel one was when Animated Lizzie said about hating orange soda. Also I may have created some foreshadowing in what may happen in the next chapters. Please check out the first chapter to Gordolander, a parody of Zoolander. If you have ever seen the movie and know how it turns out its going to be a *gasp* L/G story! I am a hypocrite! No one else satisfied the role of Matilda except for Lizzie! And what's Lizzie story without Lizzie?! Ok, I am adding with my parody a useless L/G story out there but, oh well, its going to be a good one damn it! I want at least ten reviews before I put up chapter seven! If I don't get ten reviews I will still put it up but I want reviews to show that people are actually reading it. And to Kelsey who reviewed my story, Parker was in two episodes, "Picture Day" and "Obsession". If you read an episode guide on tvtome it says that Pool Party is the pilot. Anyway, I'm sorry to the PopGurlz if I sounded harsh with me AN to the other chapter. I could go on for an hour why I don't think L/G is a good couple in the exception of spoofs and the not rushed stories. The basis plot for some L/G stories goes "I like you!" "I like you too!" "Let's start a relationship!" It just really annoys me, weird things annoy me. Like the girl Lacey is based on. She just annoys me so much! Anyway, please review!] 


	7. Break My Heart

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Seven: Break my heart  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Singing* I own Lizzie McGuire! LA LA LA LA! *Lie detector beeps* Actually I don't, I'm a fourteen year-old who owns lunch money, the responsibility of homework, what I bought at lunch, and other things that you don't care about!!  
  
  
  
It had been a little bit more than a week since the pizza incident. Everyone was mad at Lacey for getting them kicked out of the restaurant, but that didn't stop the octet from having fun. Yes, they still kept Lacey with them, because she was kind of friends with Schulyer.  
  
  
  
Jared scurried around his living room thinking about his upcoming party he was having that Sunday, and he had to start planning because today was Thursday.  
  
  
  
"Damn it! I don't want to invite Lacey, but yet again she is kind of friends with Schulyer. Hmm, who to invite? Lizzie and her two friends, Gordo and Miranda. That weird Ethan Craft kid that invited me to his pool party. Psycho. Of course Aubrey, Schulyer, Leo, Kevin, and Dylan. Then my sister can invite a few of her idiotic friends," Jared mumbled to himself as he continued to scurry around his living room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the McGuire residence, Lizzie sat on her bed waiting for her freshly painted toenails to dry. While she was doing that she started reading the newest issue of Teen People. Then the phone started to ring. It's probably MJ calling Matt, again, Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie! Phone," Her mother screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
Lizzie answered her phone.  
  
"Hello," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey! Lizzie, it's me, Leo," said the voice on the other line.  
  
Lizzie was confused. Why was Leo calling her? How did he get her phone number?  
  
  
  
Lizzie answered, "Oh, hi Leo, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, Nothing really. How about you?"  
  
His voice sounded nervous, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"Hmm, nothing really. Just hanging out with me, myself, and I."  
  
  
  
"Oh, cool. Have you heard about Jared's party yet?"  
  
"Hmm, no. Why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Lizzie McGuire, I was hoping if you'd be my date to his party."  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to say. She sure as hell liked Jared, but Leo was just so hot, sweet, and charming. She then pictured herself slow dancing with Leo and staring into his deep brown, almond shaped eyes.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you there?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm here. I'll be your date for the party."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:45, the party starts at 7:00."  
  
"Ok, see you then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Lizzie gingerly hung up the phone as if hanging up the phone would end a dream. Leo was now the new Ethan Craft in her life. Weird enough, the phone rang, again. This time Lizzie decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie! It's Jared!"  
  
"Hey Jared! You will never guess who invited me as a date to your party!"  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
  
  
"Your friend Leo! I'm so excited!"  
  
Jared then was too stunned to give a response as he felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Why did Leo have to prey on Lizzie? Jared thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go with Leo, Lizzie? I mean you barely know the guy," He said as if he were spacing out. His voice also had a tone of him being worried.  
  
  
  
"I know him, I met him last Sunday, remember? I thought you'd be happy for me, Jared."  
  
She slammed the phone down which Jared heard, he then whispered to himself, "Lizzie, I just don't want him to hurt you." As he said this a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
  
  
[I smell conflict! Conflict is in the air, everywhere we go! What is it that Jared knows? Is he just jealous or is there something that Lizzie should know? Chapter Eight is going to be a long one! Please Read and Review!] 


	8. Open your eyes

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Eight: Open your eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Warning: This chapter is the reason for a PG-13 rating, besides the minor swear words such as "Damn", "Shit", "Dumb ass" and on and on the list goes. The PG-13 rating is mostly for minor violence.  
  
  
  
It was time for Lizzie to get ready for Jared's party. She had a few hours to get ready and had no clue what to wear. She pulled out a pink peasant shirt and denim skirt that came down to her knees and pink flip flops and put her hair up in a high ponytail with two ringlets framing her face. She thought she looked pretty good as she dusted a soft glittery powder on her cheek bones. She then heard the doorbell rang and went downstairs.  
  
  
  
She opened the door and Leo stood on the stoop. Damn, he looked good. His hair was perfectly spiked and his orange shirt brought out his deep brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you look smashing Lizzie," Leo said as if he were Nigel Thornberry from The Wild Thornberries.  
  
  
  
Lizzie blushed as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Leo, you want to go now," She asked, almost demandingly.  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lizzie said "Goodbye" to her parents and closed the door. She and Leo walked to Jared's party which was fifteen minutes away walking distance. Leo looked Lizzie over. This will be easy he thought. As he looked at her, Lizzie smiled at him.  
  
He then saw that innocence in her hazel eyes which turned the gears in his brain. Jared had his chance with her and he blew it by "taking it slow", I'm going to show him what he missed, it'll be like taking candy from a baby, Leo thought to himself as a devious grin engulfed his face. It was time for his "little plan" to start.  
  
  
  
Leo then grabbed Lizzie's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. He then saw Lizzie looking at the ground with a look on her face that it said that holding hands with Leo didn't feel right.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, what's wrong? Do you not want to hold hands with me?"  
  
Lizzie was caught off guard; she was too busy thinking about Jared. About that kiss on the cheek he gave her after he had dinner with her and her family. The kiss was so gentle and unforgettable and how much she cherished. She still didn't want to be rude to Leo, he was just so charming and really seemed to like her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just had, other things, on my mind."  
  
Leo smirked, he thought Lizzie was extremely hot and shouldn't be with someone who that doesn't deserve her, like Jared. Jared was his friend, but Jared and Leo always had a rough competition with girls, one of them being Schulyer Ashe.  
  
---Flashback. Beginning of Seventh Grade---  
  
Leo and Jared entered Jefferson Middle School with their heads held high. They were no longer on the bottom of the food chain in the Middle School jungle filled with various cliques and people trying to find their true selves.  
  
  
  
Leo and Jared walked into the school and then their other friend, Schulyer, whom was Jared's next door neighbor. She didn't look the same as she did now. Her hair was in a slightly off the shoulder haircut with her dirty blonde hair swaying from side to side as she walked. Her crystal blue eyes were still as friendly as ever.  
  
"Jared! Leo! It's great to see you guys," Schulyer said as she hugged her friends as if she hadn't seen them in a few years.  
  
Leo and Jared looked at Schulyer with a stupid, stunned look on their faces.  
  
Schuyler saw their dumbfounded faces and blew it off. Guys can be like that, she thought as she blew the thought out of her mind.  
  
"So, any one have biology first period," Jared inquired to break the very awkward silence.  
  
Leo glanced at his schedule, he had biology fifth period, what if Jared and Schulyer hook up and leave me all alone, he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah! I do! Maybe we can be lab partners," Schulyer chirped in a cheerful voice.  
  
Aubrey then walked over to the trio. She then tapped Schulyer's shoulder and screamed. Schulyer let out a high pitched scream as she turned around.  
  
"Aubrey! Why did you scare me like that," She practically demanded.  
  
"Jeez, Sky, I was just establishing my presence. What's up the drooling monkeys," Aubrey said as she pointed to Jared and Leo who were still in there dense state.  
  
  
  
"How should I know? They have their world, we have ours," Schulyer explained as she and Aubrey walked away leaving Leo and Jared, alone, still in their dense state.  
  
---A few weeks later---  
  
Leo decided to go see "Shrek" at the movies. He nervously entered the movie theater because at the time he didn't want to see anyone from school. As he entered the movie theater he thought he saw a familiar blonde, but brushed it off as he sat in the third row as usual.  
  
The movie then started and Leo dug into his popcorn with a vengeance. He loved movie theater popcorn and everything about the movies. He then started watching the blonde to see who it was. Hmm, wouldn't it be funny if it was some famous movie star? He thought to himself. The blonde was with what looked like her date. The two then started to kiss and Leo saw who it was. It was Jared and Schulyer! On a date! Leo literally spit out his popcorn in shock. Jared's eyes then met Leo's eyes as Leo ran out of the theater looking back at Jared. Leo had been betrayed and some how he had to make Jared feel the same way.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
Leo then felt a lump form in his throat as he recalled the memory. Leo did kind of like Lizzie, but he saw this as an opportunity to stab his so- called "friend" right in the back.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Jared's house, ironically Jared was thinking about the same incident. It wasn't intentional, it just kind of happened. Also at the time Courtney was parading her three friends, Yolanda, Mary, and Olivia, around the house.  
  
Yolanda was a girl of Spanish descent with long black hair and light brown eyes that sparkled in the light. Mary had auburn curly hair that came just above her shoulders, blue eyes, and braces. Olivia had a Greek accent and light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
  
  
Jared turned on the radio and sat on the couch waiting for his guests to arrive. He then heard the doorbell rang and answered it. There in the doorway stood Gordo and Parker McKenzie.  
  
  
  
"Gordo and Gordo's, uh, girlfriend? It's nice to have you here," Jared almost congratulated them as if they won a prize.  
  
  
  
Parker extended her arm for Jared to shake her hand, "The name's Parker McKenzie."  
  
Parker then dragged Gordo by the hand out of the doorway and led him to the snack table, a place they both loved with a burning passion. The doorbell then rang again, but Jared was too comfy in his dad's leather recliner to get up!  
  
He screamed, "Courtney!!!"  
  
"What," She replied angrily.  
  
"Go to the window and see who's at the door!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Courtney trudged over to the window and pulled the curtains away to see who it was.  
  
"Oh Jared! It's Lizzie and Leo," She chirped sadistically.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, Lizzie," Olivia, Yolanda, and Mary almost sung.  
  
"Oh shut up," Jared demanded angrily. "You get the door Courtney; tell them I'm in the bathroom or something."  
  
"Or that you're crying in your bedroom because Leo stole the girl you like, right out of your arms," Courtney replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, that I'm in the bathroom!"  
  
Jared then walked away out of the visibility range of the door. Courtney skipped over to the door and swung open the door.  
  
"Lizzie! Leo! I didn't know you were coming together," She said as if she were a ditz.  
  
"Well, we did, where's Jared," Lizzie said with an anxious tone of voice?  
  
Why does Lizzie want to know where Jared is, she's here with Leo? Courtney thought.  
  
  
  
"He's in the bathroom. Drank too much soda."  
  
  
  
"Typical Jared, he just goes too slowly with things and then they eventually get out of his reach," Leo said as he nervously brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Right," Courtney said as she raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. "How can Lizzie be such of a damn idiot," Courtney whispered to herself as she walked away.  
  
Leo became more and more nervous trying to keep this charade up. Sweat drops started to appear on his face whenever Lizzie looked into his eyes.  
  
Lizzie then spotted Gordo with Parker; she wanted to go over there but didn't want to have Leo think she was flirting with someone else when she was Leo's date.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Screw it! I'm going to go and say Hi to Gordo and if Leo doesn't like it then, oh well!  
  
"I'm going to go over and say 'Hi' to Gordo, ok?"  
  
"Eh, ok. Want a drink while you're gone?"  
  
"No, I'll be right back."  
  
Lizzie proceeded to go over and talk to Gordo, until she bumped into someone with a glass of soda and it spilled all over her shirt.  
  
"Oh man! This is a new shirt," Lizzie complained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help clean you up," The voice insisted.  
  
"No, it's fine, I'll just let it dry or something, it'll be fine."  
  
  
  
"God Lizzie, you're so hard-headed, I'm the host of the party and you're refusing my expertise," The voice replied.  
  
  
  
Lizzie finally looked up to see Jared standing with a shocked look on his face and shaking like a ninny. Lizzie and Jared looked into each other's eyes for what may have seemed like five minutes to an angry Leo standing where Lizzie had left him.  
  
"I'm sorry about the soda I spilled, Lizzie. Do you want to change or something?"  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"You can borrow one of my sweatshirts or something," Jared said nervously.  
  
  
  
"Um, ok," Lizzie said as Jared led her to his room to find a sweatshirt.  
  
Leo watched them as they went upstairs. What nerve! He thought to himself. Lizzie and Jared are going to pay, he thought as the same devious smile developed on his face.  
  
  
  
Jared led Lizzie into his room, as he opened the door Lizzie stared in awe. He had a laptop, stereo system, 19" TV, and a VCR/DVD/CD Player.  
  
"Wow," was the only word Lizzie could say.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, impressive isn't it? I don't mean to brag but," Jared said trying to be modest.  
  
  
  
"This is just amazing; you don't have to be modest."  
  
Jared rummaged through his closet pulling out his plain blue hoodie that said "Aeropostale" on it.  
  
  
  
"Is this one good enough," Jared asked.  
  
"I don't care, anything will do fine."  
  
He then threw the sweatshirt at Lizzie for her to catch, which she did and went into the bathroom and changed.  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
They both smiled at each. Lizzie started to think why she had even said yes to Leo to be his date for the party. Lizzie knew she couldn't resist Jared but she had a date to the party. Lizzie was just about to kiss Jared when Courtney knocked on the door.  
  
"Jared! Lizzie! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"I was just getting her a sweatshirt, Courtney, so I wouldn't have to bother you," Jared replied.  
  
"I hope that's what was going on in here!"  
  
Courtney opened the door to see that Lizzie and Jared were just standing in random places in the room.  
  
"Well genius, you have to go host your party! C'mon," She yelled as she pushed Jared and Lizzie out of the room.  
  
  
  
Lizzie walked down the stairs to see a lot more people had come, including Miranda. Unfortunately Larry couldn't come because of the Dwarflord Championship in the next town over.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda called to get her attention.  
  
Miranda was talking with Parker and Gordo about something. Lizzie spotted Miranda and ran immediately over to her, but was stopped right in her tracks by Leo.  
  
"Hey sexy, where do you think you're going," Leo asked with a deep voice.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to talk to my friends. Even though I'm your date, I can still talk to my friends. So if you don't mind I'm going to talk to my friends," Lizzie said as she tried to brush past him.  
  
"I don't think so, we need to have a little talk," Leo demanded as he grabbed Lizzie's wrist and led her into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Parker's eyes darted as Lizzie was almost being dragged into the kitchen.  
  
"Gordo! Do something," Parker yelled.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That asshole Leo practically dragged Lizzie into the kitchen, something is going to happen. I know my cousin Leo better than any guy! Do something!"  
  
As Parker was talking Jared walked by and heard the conversation.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Leo paced back and forth while Lizzie sat on the stool in front of the kitchen counter.  
  
"Lizzie, what happened up there?"  
  
"Jared gave me his sweatshirt, then Courtney came to the door," Lizzie said with a trembling voice.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, you're lying! What the hell is your problem," Leo yelled as he threw the paper towel roll at Lizzie's head, but he missed.  
  
"Leo! What the hell is YOUR problem?! You were so sweet when you asked me to be your date! Was that some charade to get me to come? What was your motive? Was I a bet with one of your other friends? What was it?!"  
  
Lizzie's face turned red with anger as she hopped off the stool and she darted towards the door, but Leo grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully put his hands on her shoulders. His face turned red and his eyes narrowed as he stared straight into Lizzie's eyes. She just stared right back, until Leo slapped her.  
  
"How does it feel to feel inadequate? Does it feel good? It sure as hell doesn't! You want to know how I know. Your little friend Jared kissed the girl I was madly in love with in seventh grade right in front of me! Now, after all those years it's my turn to turn the tables," Leo said as his face became redder and redder like the tomatoes in the fridge.  
  
  
  
"So I was just some way to get revenge on your friend? God, you're an idiot," Lizzie remarked with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"No my dear Lizzie, you're the idiot, because you fell for it! You are such an airhead! What did I expect though? You weren't exactly being manipulated either, how can anyone resist you are so hot, ouch!"  
  
Leo then pinned Lizzie against the wall and tried to kiss her as he tried to take off the sweatshirt.  
  
"Get away from me Leo," Lizzie yelled as she tried to get away, but she couldn't. She was very skinny at 5'5" and Leo was tall and muscular at about 5'9". She continued to scream in hope that some one would try and help her.  
  
  
  
Outside Jared heard Lizzie's screams for help. Jared's eyes darted towards the kitchen door and he yelled "Oh Shit!" as he ran through the doors.  
  
  
  
Jared burst through the doors and saw that Lizzie was pinned against the wall.  
  
  
  
"Leo!! Get away from Lizzie, you damn asshole!! If you don't I am sure as hell going to kill you," Jared yelled with clenched fists  
  
  
  
Leo turned around and saw his so-called "friend" there trying to protect Lizzie from him.  
  
"Ok, what makes you think you're going to even try and kill me? You're just a weak idiot who will never have a chance with any girl because you aren't a real man," Leo retorted with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"A real man? All you are is a womanizer who uses girls for your own pleasure!"  
  
  
  
Leo then got away from Lizzie and pushed Jared into the fridge, Jared then fell. He got up and right hooked Leo right in the nose. Leo held his nose in pain and his nose started to bleed.  
  
  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch! You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!"  
  
"Leo! Shut the hell up and get the hell away from Lizzie! If you touch or as much lay a hand on her, I will kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again. I swear I will! Go away! Get out of my house before I call the cops! GET OUT," Jared screamed like a mad man. Leo left through the front door still holding his nose as he said the words, "You'll be mine Lizzie McGuire, you and your little dog too."  
  
Lizzie stood in the kitchen in shock with Jared, when Miranda and Gordo came in.  
  
  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Leo tried to hurt Lizzie, but I showed him whose boss," Jared said proudly.  
  
"Why didn't you let me get a piece of him," Gordo asked in a sarcastic way.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lizzie shuffled her feet nervously, she then said, "Even though it's your party can you walk me home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jared and Lizzie went through the back door of Jared's house and started walking towards Lizzie's house. Lizzie looked at Jared; he had a bruise on his face from the refrigerator. He had put his safety on the line for the sake of Lizzie. He didn't think about himself, only Lizzie, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
Before he could answer, Lizzie immediately passionately kissed him and he kissed back with even greater force, she wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist to deepen the kiss. She then let go and they both stared at each other in awe. She had finally opened her eyes and looked at Jared.  
  
  
  
[This isn't the last chapter! This would be a perfect place to end, but sadly, there are still many things to cover to lead into the sequel. Please r/r!!!] 


	9. Rain Cloud

A Summer to Remember  
  
Chapter Nine: Rain Cloud  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter, but don't fret! There will be a sequel mark my word! It will be called "Call me on the line".  
  
  
  
Leo sat on the park bench and stared at the sky. He was so confused about everything that had happened a month before. He then saw Jared, Lizzie, Gordo, Parker, Miranda, and Larry playing a game of Frisbee. They were laughing when one of them dropped it or got hit in the head with it. If there could be, the whole park would have sunshine and rain cloud would be over Leo's head and his head only. He stared as Lizzie laughed and frolicked. He also watched Lizzie and Jared flirt with each other. He hadn't talked to Jared since Jared right hooked him in the nose, and the same with Lizzie.  
  
  
  
Leo then saw happy couples holding hands and making out right in the park. He sighed as all this was going on and started looking at the clouds again. His sister then walked over to the bench. Leo's sister, Meagan, had really long wavy hair that was auburn in color; she had greenish eyes and was very skinny and a lot shorter than her brother.  
  
  
  
"Leo, are you okay? You seem..spacey," Meagan said as she sat down.  
  
  
  
Leo didn't acknowledge his sister and just kept looking at the clouds. He then saw Lacey and her friends skate by on roller-skates and Aubrey walk by and give Leo a dirty look. He then saw an intriguing red head with Lacey, gawk at Gordo. He knew the red head from his school. Her name was Dea Alberto. She was half Spanish and half French. Every guy wanted her, but she was very cunning and picky when it came to guys and was very relentless when it came to who she wanted. It was clear that she wanted Gordo and there was no stopping her.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for Parker. Almost."  
  
  
  
---The end---  
  
[A/N: I left it at that point to lead into the sequel. The sequel will be Gordo centered in a way, since this one was kind of Lizzie centered. I have vacation all this week!!! A perfect time for lots and lots of updates! Please r/r!!!] 


End file.
